Sustituciones dolorosas
by BlackGSS
Summary: Lestrade ha presentado a Sherlock un interesante chico llamado Jeffrey que expresa interés por él, removiendo por dentro al doctor al ver la atención que le presta nada más conocerlo, ¿se quedará ahí la atención? ¿qué hará John? ¿tendrá dobles intenciones Jeffrey? Johnlock.
1. Chapter 1

- Sherlock, tengo que presentarte a un nuevo agente, este es Jeffrey Donlew y es un gran fan tuyo.- Esas últimas palabras fueron las palabras que le hizo falta decir a Lestrade para captar totalmente la atención de Sherlock, examinando al individuo gratamente orgulloso.

- ¿Gran fan mío?- Preguntó interesándose sobre ese asunto cortando la conversación que estaba teniendo con John para prestar atención al muchacho, crispando levemente al doctor militar que quería hablar con él sobre algo importante y lo había vuelto a ignorar.

- Sí Señor Sherlock.- Titubeó levemente pero lo dijo firmemente, aguantando una sonrisa al pronunciar su nombre, le tenía un respeto absoluto.

- Soy John Watson, amigo de Sherlock y ex doctor militar.- Se presentó al muchacho con una abierta sonrisa, retrocediendo después a donde se encontraba, situado junto a Sherlock.

- Ya veo…- Murmuró el detective acercándose a él mientras lo observaba y le estrechaba la mano sintiendo como se ponía nervioso Jeffrey y excitado, cosa que le hizo agrandarse aún más.- ¿Dónde vives?- Parecía una especie de interrogatorio del cual John era testigo y Lestrade una persona satisfecha.

- Vivo dos calles más debajo de aquí con mi hermana.- Respondió tranquilamente sin importarle cuanto le preguntara.

- Bueno, les dejo aquí, pórtate bien con él Sherlock.- Le advirtió divertido Lestrade a Sherlock, recibiendo de este una mirada con una ceja alzada y una siguiente sonrisa por parte de Jeffrey que volvió a captar la atención del detective asesor.

- ¿Tienes pareja Jeffrey?- Dijo directamente mirándole fijamente, haciendo que el pobre se sonrojara sin remediarlo.

- Emmm... No.- Murmuró algo confundido, no se esperaba esa pregunta, John le miraba boquiabierto con los ojos de par en par, él tampoco.

- Perfecto, así no tendrás deseos carnales que te eviten ayudarme cuando te necesite… No como el doctor amor de aquí al lado.- Se burló de John ligeramente produciéndole al muchacho una risa silenciosa al darse cuenta de a quién se refería.

- Sherlock, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?- Lo agarró John de la manga de su abrigo y lo arrastró prácticamente a un rincón de la sala donde ese "Jeffrey" no los pudiese escuchar.

- ¿Qué te pasa John?- Preguntó ahora alejados del nuevo muchacho.- ¿Te molestó acaso lo que dije acerca de ti? Las verdades últimamente te crispan demasiado amigo mío…

- No deberías de confiar tan a la ligera en alguien.- Le cortó en voz baja pidiéndole que mantuviera cautela.

- Creo recordar que de ti lo hice.- Rememoró con una ceja alzada desafiante.

- Sí, pero… No es lo mismo.- Negó radicalmente acogiendo esa mirada inquisitiva.

- ¿Por qué no? Yo confié en ti nada más conocerte ¿por qué no hacerlo también en él?- Propuso mirando de reojo al chico que se encontraba cuchicheando los estantes con la mirada.

- Porque yo no te conocía, él sí… ¿Quién te dice que esto no es una farsa y en verdad quiere hacerte algún mal o sacarte algo?- Sugirió defendiendo su teoría de no confiar en Jeffrey tan a la ligera.

- Eso es cierto.- Le dio la razón instantáneamente.- Pero vuelves a equivocarte.- Le dejó que disfrutara segundos del triunfo para dejarlo ahora caer.- Su pulso se aceleró cuando le tomé la mano como saludo y se le encendieron las mejillas, a la vez que sus pupilas se dilataron levemente.- Explicó brevemente en voz baja para que no le escuchase el chico.- Y vamos, tú sabes de sentimientos más que yo… El chico me admira.- Alardeó irguiendo la cabeza un poco más y desviando la mirada triunfante.

- Por dios.- Se quejó John resoplando levemente.

- Ya era hora de que alguien reconociera todo mi talento.- Dejó caer con una ceja alzada medio atacando a John y se giró hacia el chico andando hacia él.

John se quedó momentáneamente perplejo mirando a un Sherlock que parecía interesado en ese muchacho… ¿Le había acusado directamente sobre que él no lo valoraba lo suficiente? ¿Pero quién se creía? Solo le faltaba que a cada cosa que pensara sobre su gran genialidad se la dijera y le subiera el ego cada vez más hasta niveles desorbitados… Sería un auténtico caos Sherlock tienes que ir a comprarMi mente es demasiado prodigiosa para ir a una simple compra, tú lo sabes de sobra JohnSherlock…Hablar sobre estas cosas es demasiado común, es propio de ti, no de mi inteligencia, déjame leer tranquilo Se imaginó una pequeña conversación y acto seguido desechó totalmente cualquier idea de decirle lo genial que le parecía, descartado y esperaba que ese muchacho no se lo dijera demasiado, eso, o acabaría tirando a Sherlock por la ventana en uno de sus momentos yonkie-adicto a sus sustancias.

- A veces le gusta hacerse la madre.- Se excusó Sherlock llegando hasta el chico colocándose bien el abrigo que tenía puesto.

- No importa.- Afirmó el chico quitándole hierro al asunto.

- Sherlock…- Le llamó la atención entre dientes, terminando por suspirar y haciéndole sonreír de nuevo a Jeffrey de forma graciosa.

Al parecer era un chico bastante risueño y amable, realmente irradiaba confianza solo con verle sonreír y como miraba, tenía unos ojos ámbares muy claros y expresivos, que brillaban tenuemente bajo la luz de la lámpara al mirar a Sherlock… Pobre chico, Sherlock acabaría consiguiendo que se amargase la vida como a toda persona que tiene a su alrededor… ¿Estaba acaso él amargado? A veces sí, a veces no. Bueno, para qué engañarse, más veces no que sí, él era el único que hacía sentirle la adrenalina que le hacía falta para vivir… Si al final no sabría que hubiera hecho si no lo hubiese conocido.

- Sí, serás un par de años menor, ¿verdad?- Se encontraba preguntándole o más bien afirmando Sherlock a Jeffrey cuando John despertó de su pequeño trance.

- Sí.- Afirmó satisfecho por el gran poder de Sherlock.- Es un genio.- Le reconoció con gran afán haciendo más grande el ego de un detective que ahora sonreía vagamente.

- Simplemente razonar con la mente es sabiduría, dejarse llevar por el corazón, un error, ya que éste es traicionero.- Murmuró sin mucho esfuerzo colocándose la bufanda ante un muchacho que se encontraba con los ojos ahogados debido a la emoción.

¿De verdad alguien podía estar así por Sherlock? John no creía encontrar a nadie que sintiera esa admiración –o más bien devoción- por el detective sabelotodo y cargante, era en cierto modo increíble y fascinante, aunque Sherlock tampoco creía poder encontrar una persona así aunque claro, no le extrañaba para nada, él era un espécimen digno de admirar.

- Vamos Jeffrey, esta tarde vienes conmigo.- Le medio ofreció sin darle opción a rechazar la oferta y salió por la puerta.

- Eh yo… Pues claro.- Terminó por asumir, no tenía nada para esta tarde, y lo hubiera cambiado por pasar la tarde con Sherlock fueran a donde fuesen.

El ex doctor detective abrió levemente los ojos al ver que no había reparado en su presencia excepto para dejarlo en evidencia delante de aquel chico, se extrañó levemente y cogió con fuerza su chaquetón para marcharse a casa, pero se detuvo un momento en la puerta… ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Acaso le molestaba que le prestase más atención a ese Don perfecto de Jeffrey? Se quedó mirando un momento al suelo con las cejas más elevadas de lo normal y los ojos perdidos sin mirar a nada en particular, meditando aquellas palabras que acababa de pensar. Parpadeó rápidamente para apartar esos pensamientos y se colocó el abrigo rápido para no perderlos, no iba a dejar a ese chico y a Sherlock solos, fuera a ser que ese chico le estuviese engañando y fuese a hacerle algo, sí, era por eso.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeffrey abrió la puerta exterior de Barts para que pasase el detective, esto cada vez le gustaba más y más a Sherlock, tenía un mini criado-fan que lo adoraba y hacía cualquier cosa por él, desde luego le encantaba. Y en ese momento apareció de la nada John agitado por la carrera junto a ellos dos calle abajo, camino de algún lugar que Sherlock sabía, situándose junto a este y dejando al muchacho al otro lado del detective.

- John… ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que irías a casa a seguir con tus tareas de la casa.- Preguntó alzando las cejas mientras seguía andando.

- ¿Con las tareas de la casa?- Repitió molesto rechinando levemente entre dientes, sí, definitivamente se tenía que haber ido y dejado que le hubieran matado, por imprudente y bocazas.- Si tan genio eres deberías de aprender a hacer las cosas de la casa.- Le atacó levemente cruzando a la par de los dos la carretera.

- Los genios piensan y crean genialidades, chachas como tú son las que se ocupan de cosas del hogar.- Contestó burlándose de él y su condición de "chacha" de la casa.

- ¡Yo no soy tu chacha!- Radicalizó con cara de enfado a punto de finalizar la conversación e irse.

- Son muy divertidos.- Rió el muchacho al ver como ambos se picaban mutuamente sin parar.- Cualquiera diría que son marido y… Marido.

- ¡¿Yo y este?!- Preguntó exaltado el rubio como si estuviera horrorizado por la escena que se había imaginado.- Antes estoy con la Señora Hudson.- Aseguró fingiendo que le daba un escalofrío también al imaginárselo, él no conocía a la Sra. Hudson, pero ambos sí, Sherlock no contestó a esta acusación, simplemente serio siguió caminando dejando a John a la espera de un ataque que nunca llegó.

- No te dejes aún más en ridículo John.- Rodó los ojos Sherlock mientras seguía andando, él nunca había visto necesario negar a toda costa esa supuesta relación que todos le decían que tenía con John, ya que era una gran pérdida de tiempo que no estaba puesto a derrochar en perder las energías por una tonta suposición que todos decían, en cambio John siempre necesitaba expresar que no era así, a veces le daba de qué pensar.

- Ah… Lo siento.- Se disculpó el muchacho mordiéndose la lengua, él pensaba que había algo entre esos dos pero parecía que radicalmente no.

- No te disculpes, todos nos dicen lo mismo.- Suspiró resignado un John cansado de negar tantas veces aquello.

- Sería afortunado si estuviera con el señor Sherlock.- Razonó Jeffrey alzando las cejas levemente, siempre hablando de Sherlock como si fuera alguien superior al que tener que llamar Señor, e imposible de evitar, el detective asesor esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

- Tú eres el que toma nota John, ¿pues qué haces que no apuntas eso?- Preguntó alzando las cejas mientras aligeraba el paso y el muchacho lo seguía ante una mueca de desagrado por parte de John.

¿Acaso le estaba diciendo encima que no hacía bien su trabajo? ¿Pero qué se creía también ese muchacho? Ni que Sherlock fuera el Dios del Olimpo al que hay que guardar infinito respeto y adoración, esto estaba empezando a cansarle, se estaba pasando demasiado pero bueno, también sería agradable que de vez en cuando le dejara un poco descansar y usara a ese muchacho en vez de a él en sus casos.

- No empiecen otra vez.- Interrumpió Jeffrey a John con una bonita sonrisa para que pararan ambos.- Era solo un comentario.- Añadió intentando hacer que ambos dejasen el asunto, realmente no tenían nada o solo querían encubrirlo?

- Si siempre es él el que empieza.- Se quejó levemente John mirando para otro lado evadiendo su parte de culpa... ¿Pero qué diablos? Él no tenía la culpa de nada, era Sherlock el que siempre le estaba atacando hiciese lo que hiciese.

- Jeffrey.- Llamó al muchacho ignorando las palabras de John totalmente.- ¿Tienes ya trabajo?- Preguntó caminando aún por la calle, ya no quedaba mucho para llegar al café.

- Sí, trabajo en un pequeño bar por la noche.- Asintió suavemente mirando al detective, veía que quería saber más cosas acerca de él y eso le ponía muy nervioso.- Era el único trabajo que encontré tras meses.- Añadió algo resentido y deprimido por ese trabajo, así que Sherlock observó que no era la clase de trabajo que el chico quería.

- Podrías acompañarme esta tarde al caso del homicidio del señor Stuff antes de que entres al trabajo, así John podría librarse de mí por un día.- Sugirió al muchacho tranquilamente sabiendo que aceptaría mientras al rubio le acababa de invadir un sentimiento de sustitución innegable.

- Cl... Claro.- Asintió ilusionado Jeffrey sin si quiera tiempo a pensárselo.- Pero... Si al señor Watson le parece bien claro...- Cayó en la cuenta de que alomejor no le gustaba la idea aunque parecía que se quejaba siempre por hacerlo.

Sí, se sentía demasiado sustituido en ese momento, se quejaba de Sherlock constantemente pero tanto uno como otro sabían que adoraba acompañarlo y ayudarlo como los casos... Quizás hubiese encontrado un mejor ayudante después de todo...

- Claro Jeffrey, puedes acompañarlo, así descanso por un día.- Asintió el doctor con una sonrisa forzada hacia ambos.- He de ir a casa, tengo asuntos que resolver.- Comentó por lo bajo John despidiéndose de ambos, y esta vez Sherlock no comentó nada acerca de ello, ya se había llevado el castigo que se había merecido por tratarlo de aquella forma.

- ¿Seguro que no le importa...?- Preguntó al detective asesor un poco preocupado y culpable.

- Claro que no, al contrario, creo que le ha gustado que haya encontrado un nuevo chico de los recados.- Bromeó como pudo aunque realmente había dicho la verdad acerca de sus intenciones sobre el muchacho, sin percatarse de que éste se ruborizó al escuchar sus palabras.

Siempre había querido conocer al gran Sherlock Holmes, desde hacía un par de años en el que su prima le había hablado de él tanto como para llegar a adularlo a través de historias, fotografías, era una leyenda viva para él y que quisiera tenerlo a su lado, aunque fuese realmente su chico de los recados, le parecía de lo más apetecible.


	3. Chapter 3

Pronto, ambos llegaron a un café al que Sherlock frecuentaba a menudo y a partir de ese día el "becario" también. Jeffrey se preguntaba si habrían ido a ese sitio por algo especial, pero Sherlock no tenía nada mejor que hacer hasta que tenía que presentarse en la escena del crimen y ¿qué mejor entretenimiento que la "novedad"?

El pasado del muchacho comenzó a volverse presente a medida que pasaban los segundos, Sherlock descubría y descifraba gran parte de él y los detalles copiosos eran añadidos por este para contarle con todo detalle aunque a veces los ojos fríos y azules como hielo le dejaban helado al sentir como penetraban en él mismo para escrutarlo, o cómo incidían directamente en los suyos ámbares sin que él pudiera resistirse. No quería tener secretos para él si quería que confiase en él tanto como parecía hacerlo en John... Realmente le encantaría ser él.

John iba de un lado para otro en el piso con el portátil encendido y el periódico en mano, recopilando información acerca de otro caso del que Sherlock tenía que ocuparse en breves. Se detuvo por un segundo y miró el salón lleno de papeles y recortes pensativo, caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó en él echando bruscamente el aire, pasándose las manos por la cara en gesto cansado. No entendía porqué se ponía así por ese nuevo "fichaje", quizás era que había estado demasiado bien con Sherlock ambos solos, juntos, que ahora alguien más tenía que meterse en medio para ser sustituido... ¿Había sido sustituido?¿Lo podría ser? Vamos, que tuviese otro amigo no estaba mal... pero algo en su cabeza le hizo darse cuenta de que no otro amigo, pero no otro que lo quitase de su lado y comenzó a incomodarle pensar de esa manera en Sherl... Volvió a resoplar y a agachar un poco la cabeza sacudiéndose el pelo. Seguía sin entender que le sucedía, llevaba toda la tarde en casa y si quiera Sherlock le había mandado un mensaje para molestarlo como siempre o para preguntarle acerca del caso... Sonrió irónicamente, no necesitaba su ayuda, ya tenía otra mejor, estaba mejor acompañado.

- Es usted brillante.- Le alagó de nuevo con una amplia sonrisa caminando ágilmente a su lado.

- Gracias.- Aceptó el cumplido altanero mientras salía con él de la escena del crimen.

- ¿Cuántos casos ha resuelto ya señor Holmes?- Preguntó interesado mientras se detenía en una esquina de la calle, él debía de ir por la derecha hacia su trabajo.

- Tantos y tantos que si quiera yo podría recordarlos.- Contestó orgulloso y algo presumido de nuevo dejando satisfecho con la respuesta al chico, le encantaba tener a alguien al lado que le dijese lo increíble que era a cada momento y no lo encontrase insufrible.- ¿Dónde trabajas?

- Cuatro manzanas más allá.- Señaló en la dirección dónde debía de ir el chico, realmente llegaba algo tarde a su trabajo.

- ¿Qué tipo de pub es?- Preguntó con una pizca de interés en su tono, cosa que sorprendió gratamente al chico.

- Si quiere puede venir y pasar un rato.- Sugirió Jeffrey echando una moneda caer al aire por si caía adecuadamente.

- ¿Eso es un ofrecimiento un tanto directo no crees?- Preguntó mirándolo fijamente esperando una reacción por su parte, pero el chico se puso levemente nervioso, confirmando las sospechas de Sherlock.

- Eh... Esto... Solo era por si quería conocerlo, nada más.- Trató de rectificar sin querer que éste cambiara en su comportamiento hacia él o mal pensase algo que no quisiese que hiciera.

- Está bien.- Concluyó el detective echando a andar a su lado siguiendo al susodicho a su lugar de trabajo dejándolo entre maravillado, sorprendido y perplejo de que viniese con él a un sitio como ese, no podía creérselo.

- Le invitaré a un par de copas señor Holmes.- Le ofreció con una amplia sonrisa caminando a su lado grácilmente, Sherlock pensaba contestarle que solo quería acompañarlo hasta dónde fuese, pero un pitido en el móvil le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Sherlock, ¿has visto la hora que es? ¿Estás bien?- JW

- Las aceptaré de buena gana, no todos los días me convidan a algo.- Aceptó esbozando una suave sonrisa siguiendo sus pasos, desde luego no le iba a dar la satisfacción a John de volver cuando él le dijese, ¿qué se creía? ¿Su cuidadora?

El sitio era un lugar aparentemente normal, todo con acabados en madera y mesas altas con taburetes largos para un número considerable de personas, era más bien un bar nocturno de bebidas que un pub de música estridente si no música más bien apagada y algo más dura, cosa que agradecía enormemente a tener que estar escuchando esos sonidos chirriantes.

- Siéntese aquí señor Sherlock.- Le indicó una mesa cerca de la barra dónde podría ir a verlo a menudo, ya que esa noche no había fallado ningún camarero y podrían hacerle el favor a cambio de otro turno.- ¿Qué le gustaría para beber?

- No suelo tomar.- Contestó mirando al muchacho un poco perdido en ese asunto.- Pero creo que tomaré whisky.- Añadió con otra suave sonrisa recordando que eso lo bebía Mycroft, dejando a la par su abrigo en un perchero cercano junto con su bufanda, hacía calor allí dentro.

- Buen gusto.- Sonrió al escuchar lo que dijo y se marchó unos instantes dejando reflexionar a Sherlock.

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo aquí? Dejando que le invite a un par de copas ese muchacho que parece realmente... No debería de haber venido, ¿o sí? En cualquier caso no debería de beber mucho, y debería de controlarse, no quería acabar muy mal de allí.

- Aquí tiene.- Dejó el vaso en la mesa junto otro igual de Whisky y se sentó en un taburete en frente suya.- ¿Cree que iba a beber solo?- Preguntó con una ceja alzada en un tono divertido.

- Nada más lejos de lo que esperaba.- Contestó elocuente tomando el vaso y moviéndolo lentamente, lo había probado antes, pero no recordaba su sabor.

Dio un largo trago y dejó el vaso en la mesa, no sabía nada mal, aún recordaba su sabor bien.

- Sherlock, qué le parece si jugamos a un juego?- Preguntó Jeffrey con una sonrisa inocente, lo que hizo que sus palabras atrayeran la atención de Sherlock que aún luchaba por asimilar el ardor de su garganta.


	4. Chapter 4

- ¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó mirando la bebida y volviendo sus ojos a los del chico.

- Se trata del juego "Yo nunca".- Contestó sin más preámbulos, y al ver la cara interrogante del detective supo que no sabía de qué juego hablaba.- Por turnos, cada uno tenemos que decir: "Yo nunca" y algo que hayamos hecho o no, sobre cualquier cosa, y si lo hemos hecho tenemos que beber y si no, pues no se bebe.- Explicó brevemente mientras ponía interés en el juego.

- Parece divertido.- Murmuró tomando el vaso de whisky.- ¿Empiezas tú?- Sonrió levemente, iba a pasar una agradable noche con Jeffrey.

- De acuerdo, empiezo yo.- Asintió tomando su vaso y mirando a Sherlock.- Yo nunca... He querido matar a uno de mis hermanos.- Completó la frase bebiendo automáticamente ambos de sus respectivos vasos, dándose cuenta y soltando una ligera carcajada.

- ¿Quién no querría matarlos alguna vez? Y más teniendo a Mycroft como hermano.- Se quejó ligeramente divertido Sherlock, parecía que el alcohol le hacía estragos en cuanto a su fría personalidad, interesante dato.- Bueno, me toca... Yo nunca... Me he quedado encerrado en un ascensor.- Terminó la frase dando un trago y viendo como Jeffrey no se lo daba.- Venga hombre, ¿jamás te has quedado atrapado en un ascensor?- Preguntó bastante incrédulo notando como la garganta le ardía.

- La verdad es que no.- Contestó comenzando a reírse.- Le tengo pánico a los ascensores, por eso nunca subo en uno... Las películas de terror es lo que tienen.- Puntualizó haciendo que Sherlock se riera por lo bajo.

Y así fue como comenzaron a completar frases y frases y a reírse mutuamente hasta darse cuenta de que aquel vaso enorme se acababa de agotar.

- ¿Creo que necesitaremos más no?- Preguntó con una sonrisa entre divertida y algo que Sherlock aún no había podido descifrar debido a su estado, pero solo pudo asentir con una risa.

Notaba su sangre acelerada, su pulso agitado, su percepción algo neutralizada y empezaba a encontrarse algo deshinibido, y para su no tan sorpresa, Jeffrey regresó con una botella del mismo líquido que acababan de ingerir, lo notaba igual que él, lo que hacía notar que no solía beber, mira, no estaba tan mal como pensaba.

- Sigamos señor Holmes.- Murmuró suavemente echando más whisky en su vaso y en el del detective que lo miraba con cautela echar más de ese líquido, sin darse cuenta que acabaría borracho como una cuba.

Y las frases prosiguieron, igual que las confidencias, las risas, sin llegar a profundizar en historias pasadas ni en secretos personales, solo les interesaba divertirse un rato aquella noche, ignorando los constantes pitidos en el móvil del detective que serían de John, pero el muchacho pensó que era hora de ponerlo aprueba.

- Yo nunca...- Murmuró costosamente ante la risa de Sherlock al notar como le costaba pronunciar las palabras, al igual que le pasaba a él.- Me he acostado con una mujer.- Terminó la frase mirando al detective.

Sherlock se quedó observando a Jeffrey unos segundos, él no se había acostado con ninguna mujer y... ¿Jeffrey tampoco?¿Qué quería decir aquello?

- Vaya pareja estamos hechos eh?- Bromeó quitándole transcendencia al asunto riendo y mirando al detective con una cara risueña, pero este se había quedado en un momento algo embobado mirando al chico y su respuesta... ¿Acaso era una fácil forma de decirle que no le interesaban las mujeres?

Nunca se había planteado su sexualidad, no se había fijado en cosas así nunca, no había tenido interés en ese tipo de relaciones, únicamente en la razón, en los cerebros, en los cocientes intelectuales, no en lo que una persona pudiera tener entre su entrepierna que le atrayera, pero realmente ahora comenzaba a plantearse esas cosas... Aunque a todo eso le echaba la culpa al alcohol que le hacía pensar en cosas que no eran, pero ahora era el momento de contraatacar.

- Yo nunca... He besado a un hombre.- Añadió a la frase mirando la reacción de Jeffrey.

¿Se habría dado cuenta de sus intenciones el detective incluso en esa situación en la que se encontraba? No tenía otro remedio que mover ficha. Tomó el vaso y dio un largo trago mientras el detective lo miraba satisfecho.

Estaba totalmente seguro de que sus señales no habían sido incorrectas, de que ese muchacho moría por cada uno de sus rizos negros carbón y por sus ojos como zafiros... Y mientras dejaba el vaso no pudo evitar examinarlo a fondo, fijarse en casa una de las arrugas que le hacía la camiseta, fijarse en sus brazos, en sus facciones, eran perfectas, sus ojos ámbares eran enigmáticos y transmitían un magnetismo que no era propio de él notar en otra person... Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se estaba fijando en aquel hombre y a su razón desinhibida no le parecía tan mal aunque él mismo sabía que lo era.

- Vaya... Veo que por fin te has descubierto.- Comentó Sherlock con voz algo triunfante dejando ver que ya lo sabía.

- Bueno, no hay nada de malo en que lo sea no detective?- Preguntó con voz algo sinuosa deslizando una de sus manos por debajo de la mesa rozando la rodilla del detective.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ante todo, quería dar las gracias a todos los que estáis dándome opiniones acerca del fic y a los que lo seguís y me leéis 3_

_Pensaba haceros sufrir un poco más con esta actualización demorándome un poco más pero... eso sería ser demasiado mala, aquí la tenéis! Disfrutadla!_

_"- Bueno, no hay nada de malo en que lo sea no detective?- Preguntó con voz algo sinuosa deslizando una de sus manos por debajo de la mesa rozando la rodilla del detective."_

- En absoluto.- Le respondió gratamente sin ser dueño de sus actos en ese momento, notando como un calor subía por sus piernas al notar la mano del chico acariciándole, dándole luz verde para que siguiese con su tarea y subiese progresivamente un poco más mientras ambos se miraban, sin saber qué decir.

El detective comenzó a sudar sin entender por qué cuando la mano de Jeffrey comenzó a pasar por encima de su entrepierna, esto había leído que se le llamaba excitación y deseo, pero jamás había experimentado ninguno de ellos y se sentía un completo extraño, cosa que el chico notó y sonrió para sus adentros, deseando de él.

- ¿Por qué no se desabrocha un poco la camisa si tiene tanta calor?- Preguntó ya de pie junto a él en su oído, agudizando la excitación que sentía al notar su aliento cálido cerca de su nuca y unas manos ágiles desabrochando los inicios de su camisa sin que él si quiera lo detuviese.- ¿Está más cómodo ahora?- Volvió a preguntar esta vez cerca de él, sintiendo su voz a escasos centímetros de sus labios, muy cerca, demasiado cerca.

Su mano rodeó la nuca del detective y la otra descendió de nuevo hacia dónde había comenzado anteriormente el trabajo, notando un pequeño escalofrío del moreno que lo miraba extasiado. Hundió sus labios finalmente atrayéndolo hacia sí con la mano que había colocado en su nuca, correspondiendo el moreno a ese agarre y a ese beso de buena gana, bebiendo de él, disfrutando de lo que le estaba dando, jamás había experimentado esa necesidad de necesitar ahora algo en ese momento, pero en ese momento, recordó que no era así.

Y entonces cuando Jeffrey se separó para con una sonrisa pilla volverlo a besar, Sherlock retrocedió como pudo volviendo en sí, y mirando profundamente al chico que lo miraba confuso y algo desorientado.

- Discúlpame Jeffrey, he de irme a casa.- Consiguió balbucear sin tener que pedirle que se quitase de encima puesto que este ya se había levantado.

- Yo... Yo... Lo siento señor... No sé qué me pasó...- Trató de disculparse entre nervioso y culpable por lo que acababa de hacer.

- No te preocupes Jeffrey, buenas noches.- Le tranquilizó abrochándose los botones y dirigiéndose hacia su abrigo y su bufanda recuperando la compostura, había estado bajo efectos de drogas más fuertes, eso no le iba a hacer estar desorientado ni mucho menos.

- No puede ir solo, yo le acompañaré.- Se ofreció sin ningún tipo de reclamación cogiendo su abrigo y llevando a Sherlock a la salida esquivando a todo el mundo, Jeffrey toleraba demasiado bien el alcohol aunque apenas bebiera, y era lo menos que podía hacer para que realmente el detective le perdonase.

La despedida fue corta, breve, con disculpas por ambas partes, por no importa de ambas partes también, pero lo más difícil que acababa de conseguir en toda la noche era haber conseguido meter la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, ya entendía el dilema de los borrachos y la gracia que hacían sobre esto.

Entró a su casa lentamente procurando no hacer ningún ruido, aún no entendía ni cómo había conseguido separarse de Jeffrey, ni cómo había estado tan desinhibido, ni el porqué de haberse separado... Y a llegar al salón encontró a ese porqué nervioso sentado en el sofá.

- ¡Sherlock! ¿Pero qué horas son estas de llegar?- Preguntó John preocupado levantándose del sofá y viendo el estado en el que volvía.- ¿Has estado bebiendo?- Añadió otra pregunta sorprendido.

- ¿Quién eres tú para controlarme?- Contestó con otra pregunta dejando su abrigo y la bufanda como pudo en el perchero.- Solo he bebido un poco.- Respondió a la otra pregunta tranquilamente intentando permanecer sereno, no tenía ganas de bronca, no con él ahora mismo... No entendía qué le acababa de suceder...

- No soy nadie, únicamente alguien que se preocupa por ti.- Arremetió contra él algo molesto y acercándose a él para ayudarlo a ir hasta su habitación, prefería no preguntarle nada acerca de qué había pasado por Jeffrey y si había bebido con él, mientras Sherlock rezaba porque se alejase y no se diese cuenta de que...- Apestas a Whisky y a...- Reconoció arrugando la nariz para después distinguir otro olor que había reconocido también impregnado en el sudor de su camisa, el olor de Jeffrey... ¿Había... Había... Había intimado con él?- No es asunto mío.- Terminó la frase bruscamente ante un Sherlock que maldecía más a cada segundo.

No podía creérselo... Realmente Sherlock lo había sustituido por otra persona... Pero claro, no era nada suyo para poder sustituirlo, pero ojalá lo hubiese sido y se hubiese dado cuenta antes... Demasiado tarde John, demasiado tarde.

- John...- Trató de murmurar al notar como a John se le habían tensado todos los músculos al darse cuenta, ¿acaso eso quería decir que él...? por amor de Dios...

- No es asunto mío Sherlock.- Repitió con firmeza llegando a su habitación.- Lo que hagas con tu vida solo te incumbe a ti, pero al menos podrías no llegar en un aspecto tan lamentable.- Dijo aún con más dureza desviando la mirada mientras lo colocaba sentado en su cama.

No podía ser cierto, no, ¿por qué a él? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué nunca? ¿Por qué mutuamente? ¿Cómo había llegado a sentir esto por John? ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué momento le dolía que John pensase que había estado con otro, cuando si quiera había estado en su vida con alguien?

- John... Por favor... Espera...- Consiguió decir a un John que ya se iba a ir por la puerta, que suspiró cansado y se giró para atender qué quería.

_¡Espero que os haya gustado! Espero vuestras reviews que me animan a escribir! _

_Y además me gusta saber lo que la gente va opinando del fic, ya sabéis 3_


	6. Chapter 6

_Lo siento lo siento lo siento y mil veces lo siento por haber tardado tanto! _

_Disculpad la tardanza en serio, pero dejé el fic un poco para recuperar totalmente la idea y pues... Aquí está el resultado, espero que os guste!_

No quería que pensase aquello, le importaba John, solo él, no entendía cómo había llegado a eso, era su mejor amigo, su único amigo, o eso era lo que creía hace demasiado tiempo, y ahora salía todo a la luz, cobarde escondido detrás de una borrachera por no ser capaz de afrontar la realidad cara a cara, era mucho más que amistad lo que sentía por John, y no iba a permitir que se fuese de aquella forma.

- ¿Qué Sherlock?- Preguntó cansado por la hora que era y porque acababa de entender su relación con él en aquel preciso momento.

Sherlock hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano en apoyarse con los puños en la cama y levantar todo su peso para mantenerse erguido, dar un paso hacia un John perplejo y confuso sin saber qué quería decirle o hacer y en deshacerse de razones.

Tomó a John por la cintura con necesidad y hundió sus labios en los del rubio, dejando a este sin habla, con los ojos más abiertos que podía... ¿Qué... Qué...? No pudo corresponder al beso porque no se esperaba esa acción y el rubor le había corrompido.

- John, no he hecho nada con Jeffrey.- Susurró Sherlock levemente con el tono un poco tembloroso, era la primera vez que le costaba decir algo en toda su vida, pero es que jamás había dicho algo como aquello y le daba miedo, pánico.- No sé en qué momento me empezó a molestar que pensases que hice algo con él.- Añadió agachando levemente la cabeza mareado.- Porque no puedo dejar de sentir solo por ti John.- Consiguió terminar abriéndole su verdad, incluso con todos sus sentidos sabía que lo que sentía por John era algo tan real como que no volvería a beber en mucho tiempo y como que ahora sabía que lo amaba, pero tanto John como Sherlock sabían que si le había dicho todo aquello era por su estado, fuese cierto o no, el detective no volvería a mostrarse así.

El rubio lo miró con los ojos abiertos, con las mejillas encendidas y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, saboreando ese beso con regustillo a whisky que acababa de darle la vida, junto con esas palabras que eran melodía para sus oídos, realmente en aquella tarde y noche a solas se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente significaba para él Sherlock y sus celos acerca de Jeffrey que parecían totalmente fundados por parte del otro susodicho, pero jamás se esperaba que Sherlock correspondiese tal sentimiento –¿acaso hasta el momento había demostrado si quiera que sentía?-, ni que tuviese miedo porque pensase que había pasado algo con otra persona, ni que estaría temblando entre sus brazos con real temor. Y antes de que pudiera si quiera abrir la boca, el detective se la volvió a cerrar de un beso, esta vez más apasionado, más embriagador, más placentero, más deseoso del otro, el efecto del alcohol era lo que provocaba en el organismo, pero Sherlock solo se bastaría por beber de él por esa noche.

Los besos siguieron transcurriendo en un recorrido hasta la cama de este, dónde Sherlock aprisionó a John entre sus brazos debajo de él, buscando sus labios y su tacto cálido. Notando como el alcohol volvía a hacer de las suyas y John aunque tímido y avergonzado por la situación seguía adelante con cada palpación que Sherlock le realizaba por todo su cuerpo, recorriendo su espalda, su torso, sus brazos definidos, cada capilar de su pelo, cada centímetro de su cuerpo sin dejar ninguno libre en su recorrido, animando al rubio a hacer exactamente lo mismo que él, dejando que lo guiase, no sabía si había estado con otras personas aunque suponía que no, pero él sabía que aunque no le gustasen los hombres, la atracción psicológica y física que Sherlock hacía sobre él era más que notable, lo amaba y no había vuelta atrás. Como tampoco para aquellos gemidos ahogados que John susurraba en el oído de Sherlock mientras se agarraba a su espalda, ni tampoco los jadeos del detective hundiendo sus labios cansados en los de su rubio, terminando por caer a un lado suya pasando un brazo por encima de su cuerpo y trayéndolo hacia sí, ambos estaban desnudos, pero Sherlock quería tenerlo cerca de sí, y John al igual que este, lo abrazó mágicamente después de aquel momento.

- John...- Susurró en el oído de su doctor ahora más sereno y relajado mirándolo fijamente con ternura pero sin poder terminar la frase, aun no conseguía asimilar nada de aquello.

- Yo también te quiero Sherlock.- Sobrentendió ruborizándose por el momento y sus ojos fijos en él como hacía un momento, dejando que Sherlock esbozase una sonrisa cansada y confidente, John lo había entendido. Su rubor no se disipó, pero hundió sus labios de nuevo y se recostó sobre el pecho de Sherlock, dejando que este lo abrazase y él se refugiase en el calor de su cuerpo mientras lentamente ambos se quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

_Espero que la espera os haya servido! _

_Prometo subir el siguiente esta semana mismo como regalo por tardar y vuelvo a pedir disculpas por la tardanza!_

_Espero vuestras reviews y comentarios! ;)_


End file.
